shuranotokifandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Mutsu Family Tree/@comment-108.61.122.88-20161008102125
It is hinted in the fight between Oda Nobunaga and Mutsu Tatsumi that the Mutsu clan could descend from Nomi no Sukune. That is just an hyothesis from Ma'ô getting his ass handed to him... However, it is known that Shintoism consider all humans (at least, all those of the Japanese islands) descend from some deity of the Kamiyo (age of the gods). The genealogy in the Sengoku jidai got a bit messy, probably because castles and thus registers being burnt, and the Imperial Court being ruined and thus unable to maintain properly it's records as well as ensuring the cooperation of the provinces for this task. Yet, the Mutsu family seems to be remote enough and invincible enough to protect it's own family tradition and records. Since, at the verry least, Heian Jidai : it is said directlythat Ôshû Fujiwara was able to settle their because of their alliance with Mutsu family. Which means they probably originated from Asuka period when one of the Emperors tried to build a capital in the eastern parts of Japan, they could have been left over or settlers from that time, or from the time when shrines of Katori and Kashima were used to hoard weapons and armours ; or from a more ancient period of Japanese History (probably not ancient as the one of the Kongô Banshô's family though :o). It is also possible they were just forgotten pioneers who traveled eastward for the sake of adventure, and decided that fighting with swords and bows was not Manly enough, and depended too much on objects and tools when it comes to survive inside Nature. They most likely have some Ainu blood, though they do not consider themselves as Ainu, since it was still quite vivid in the Heian era : Mutsu Kichi, direclt inspired by Kiichi Hogen, looks like and dress like a Yamato minzoku. Also, he uses a Kôdachi instead of an Ainu blade, or even a Nihontô with Ainu handle and scabard. Ainu don't make any fuss about bood lineages, traditionaly ; even if one had a foreign parent as long as the other is Ainu and was raised as such he is considered to be Ainu. But the Mutsu don't have Ainu culture. My point is that it is strange that the Shura lineage doesn't reach further than Mutsu Kichi / Kiichi Hogen. Kiichi Hogen is already a kind of mythical character of Japanese History, folklore and oral tradition, verry mysterious, he is supposed to have further taught martial arts, Heihô (the Art of War), Bajutsu and Kenjutsu to Minamoto no Yoshitsune during his sojourn in Ôshû. But not much is known about him. I think Kiichi Hogen was kind of a cosmopolite individual... Ôshû Fujiware was more in contact with the continent than Kyôto at that time, so they received much more datas, from whom Kiichi Hogen could have benefited. However... could meeting several martial artists from China, wrestlers from Mongolia and stuff, be enough to "explain" Mutsu Kichi ? As remarked above, it seems to already be a family tradition at the time of Mutsu Kichi to be strong, and to have helped the Fujiwara to settle in Mutsu no Kuni, funding Ôshû Fujiwara. From time to time, Samurai clans would adopt the name of a place or district (subdivision of the Kuni province) they controlled after settling in, aside from their Kabane, the official name used at the Imperial Court : the Date clan for exemple, who was a Fujiwara-no-ason family ; or the Kiso clan, from Seiwa Genji, famous for Minamoto no Yoshinaka and that staff user guy who is said to have defeated / rivaled Miyamoto Musashi, Musô Gonnosuke. I wonder, did the author never clarified the Mutsu family background ?